Spider-Man Love Story
by lilwhitegirl
Summary: You're the daughter of Tony Stark and he finally sends you to a public school. Little do you know, your first "friend" might just be your soulmate. Peter Parker x Reader. Might have a little lemon? Let's see where this goes. Rated M for stronger language.
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)'s POV

When I was told that **THE** Tony Stark wanted to adopt me, I was absolutely thrilled. I thought, "No way could life get better than this," and boy was I wrong.

I'm starting my Sr. year of high school, my first time going to a public school my whole life. Tony was worried because he thought people would hurt me but once I took Natasha in a fight and won, he knew I was ready. Today, I decided to wear a dark green t-shirt that made my (e/c) pop. My hair was in a loose braid that went over my shoulder and black jeans. I wore clean white converse and a gold watch. Now don't get confused, it wasn't a normal watch. With one tap I could have a whole SWAT team to me in five minutes and my dad bursting through a window. My watch can call my thin suit, my thin suit is like my dad's but not nearly as bulky. It's a skin-tight layer of metal that completely protects my body. A thin mask covers the eye area of my face for safety precautions.

I walk into the large school building and find my way into the front office. I ask for my schedule but they ask for my name, "I'm-" I whisper, "(y/n) Stark." The office ladies' eyes go wide, her eyebrows raised extremely high and her mouth gapped a little. "Ma'am?" I questioned.

"Oh god. They said you were coming but I thought they were messing with me. I-I-I"

"It's okay I'm just a regular person. Do you think I could get my schedule? I don't want to be late for my first class," I smile sweetly at her.

"Right of course!" She prints out my schedule and hands the warm paper to me. I thank her and start walking to room 402. I open the door and see my teacher. She notices me and her eyes widen. I feel like I'll see that a lot today... she runs up to me and shakes my hand. "Welcome to homeroom! I'll introduce you to the other seniors and then you can take a seat anywhere you want." I nod and smile as she introduces me to the class. "Seniors. I'm proud to tell you all that we have a new student. Her name is (Y/N) Stark. Make sure you give her a warm welcome!" They all stare at me for what seems like an eternity until I find a seat. I slump in the chair and sigh, this is going to take a lot to get used too. I look up and around and all the students quickly turn away to try not and make eye contact. I look over to the student next to me, he keeps eye contact with me. It gives me a chance to examine all his features. His curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. Slightly thin lips and a chiseled jawline. I won't lie, he's really attractive. "Hi..." I quietly breathe out. My words were caught in my throat.

PETER'S POV

I couldn't stop staring at her. She had beautiful shiny (H/C) hair and plump lips. Her eyes seemed to shine and their natural (e/c) was standing out. When she walked in I could tell she was toned. How her skinny jeans clung to her slightly thick thighs and her butt was a natural bubble. Her shirt complimented her (skin/c) and did her chest justice. Her hair was messy but beautiful, the color standing out from her outfit. I knew she was perfect but when the teacher said her name, I knew, she was going to be the biggest challenge this year.

**Hey guys~ This is my first ever story and I have absolutely no idea where it's going. Please, please, please tell me if you want more! Thanks!**

** ~V**


	2. Chapter 2

PETER'S POV

I looked at her one more time just not able to look away. Heather Stark, Mr. Stark's one and only daughter. She was adopted but I could tell she had the same charismatic smile as Mr. Stark. She said "hi" in a very light and soft tone of voice which almost made me blush. I knew my goal wasn't to necessarily befriend her but to protect her. I can't help It though, her green eyes were piercing into my soul. "Hey," I said lightly so the teacher wouldn't hear. "So you're in infamous Heather Stark?"

"Yep. That's me the one and only. And you are?"

"Peter Parker. What brings you to school. I thought your father said on the News that he didn't want you to go to school." I say smoothly, trying not to mention that I know her father.

"Oh, well I just got strong enough to protect myself so he decided I could handle school."

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? It's just me, Ned, and MJ. We keep the circle small." I was sweating at this point. How in the world am I staying calm right now? For starters shes beautiful, she's probably super smart, and she's Mr. Starks daughter I just-

"Earth to Peter?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"I would love to sit with you guys at lunch! I think meeting new people would be good for me! Plus I really need friends so-"

"Well, you already have one! Count me in!" I giggle trying not to seem too rude or pushy. She just flashes a big smile towards me and says, "Thank you!" God, she's too cute!

HEATHERS POV

Peter seems like a really good person. I can tell he has a big heart, plus, my watch did a complete scan of him and he seems totally harmless! Even if he did turn out to be a total jerk I could totally handle him. He's so cute though. One thing about him that I am curious about is why he had a file in the Stark database. Maybe he did a job for someone? He does have a buff build and a strong presence about him. He makes me want to know more.

Classes went by decently fast. Next thing I know it's lunchtime. I go through the PB&J line and look for Peter in the crowd. A student comes up to me and asks, "Hey, you wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch?"

"No thank you! I already have someone I'm sitting with. Thanks for the offer though!" They walk away and I'm left still scanning for Peter. I finally see him wave at me and I hurry off to his table. "Hey!" I say while sitting down. One kid with darker skin and cocoa eyes just stared at me with his mouth open. I began to worry, "do I have something on my face?" He quickly snaps out of it and apologizes. I tell him it's fine and he introduces himself as Ned and the girl next to him introduces herself too. "I'm MJ, I like reading books and hanging out with these two losers." I giggle at her name-calling and Introduce myself, "I'm Heather Stark, I like art and violin." Ned and Peter stare at me with amazement in their eyes and MJ shakes my hand. I reach for Ned's hand to shake it and he quickly shakes my hand too. "Hey, Ned?"

"Yes, Heather?"

"Is there a reason you're so... I don't know what to call it-"

"Amazed? Yeah there is a reason! You're Tony Stark's daughter!"

"Adopted-"

"It doesn't matter to him," Peter cuts in, "He'll defiantly calm down though. Right, Ned?"

"Right, sorry Heather. I just haven't really met a celebrity before."

"I wouldn't call myself that-"

"You've been in some movies and on red carpets before Heather! You're a grade 'A' celebrity."

"I was only in, like, two movies Ned. Not that big of a deal," I giggle, "I didn't realize I was so popular.

"Ned is practically your entire fan base," Peter and MJ say almost in sync. I laugh a little louder and harder. "I'm sorry," I continue laughing, "I just haven't met anyone quite like you guys. People that are at the tower are always so serious. This makes me really happy!" I flash a big smile and blush a little. These guys are kind of amazing.


End file.
